


Supermarket trips

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The trip had been Yusuke's idea and Akira agreed because somebody needed to feed that boy but the way that he felt, these nerves needed to leave him.





	Supermarket trips

**Author's Note:**

> Because I LOOOOVE my enabler and it's her special day lol

Akira was the early one for once and that was a surprise. Morgana was home with Futaba being tormented and that was actually a good thing. It was surprisingly hard to ditch Morgana sometimes. It felt as though he had a second sense for the times Akira wanted to be really alone.

Had a good sense and just refused to go away. It was really irritating sometimes but it was what it was. He shifted as he looked around the passing foot traffic. He never really used to pay attention to the crowds but after the Phantom thieves and after Yusuke he had ended up seeing plenty of things differences.

He had experienced many different things since moving to this place. Felt and heard so many things since he had become the leader of the phantom thieves, things he would have never thought he would ever feel. Things that most people would never do.

So many people had never experienced the sensation of a paintbrush running over their body. So many people were missing out on having their bodies being devoured by hungry eyes and having everything exposed to someone that wanted to capture everything. Everything seen and unseen, everything spoken and unspoken.

Some said Yusuke was strange, that he was a person on a different plane from them but to Akira, Yusuke was just more in touch with the world than everyone else. The things he saw, the things he knew and the things he created could never be created by a normal person.

Besides, normal people would never be able to stay by his side for very long. Yusuke was with him for the long haul. He was there to walk beside him and there to get the things that Akira could not get. The things they had experienced and learned together would forever be carried in his heart.

He trusted Yusuke in ways normal people could never understand. Their entire group had a bond that could never be broken by normal means. Forged in pain, forged in rebellion and all of them with the determination not to bend another knee to the bullshit.

He loved them a lot, every single one of them. They had all come so far and done so much but Yusuke was different. He had from the beginning been a pretty boy and he had been a rude arrogant pretty boy with a mouth on him but apparently Akira liked that because he had never been rude to him.

Yusuke always had something that drew you in. it was the looks at first and then talking to him just was so much fun. Then of course cooking with him and for him were Akira’s third favourite times to spend with Yusuke. When the café was empty and it was just the two of them.

His favourite two things happened when the café was empty as well. When it was just them alone and Yusuke wanted to draw him. The most favourite thing tended to happen after Yusuke no longer to draw when he would walk around Akira touch his naked chest with the pencil or chalk and then-

“It’s actually alarming that you’re here first.” Yusuke’s voice startled him so badly that he almost tripped over his own feet. Yusuke had a smile on his face that said he knew how lost in thought Akira had been and he had approached silently on purpose. “Nothing I can do about being late, the train was surprisingly delayed then it was full. Shall we get going?”

His hands had no reason to be clammy, they had no reason to shake after everything he had been through. After everything he had done and everything he and Yusuke had been through. They were still clammy when Yusuke took his hand in his, they still trembled at his touch.

No one would see their hands with their bags and their jackets. They had done this enough time to know that in the crush no one would notice. It was a risky thing to do but his heart still fluttered all the same.

XxX

So the one that got to take charge when they actually made it to the supermarket was Akira and it felt nice. Regardless of how Yusuke made him feel, how aware he was of him every single second it was a different thing when they were shopping and bargain hunting.

Yusuke was so easily distracted but Akira was not having any of that. Not a single bit of it because a starving Yusuke was not what he wanted at all. Yusuke would live, breathe and eat art if he could but he needed to eat actual food from time to time and not just ramen.

The cute thing was that he actually had expensive tastes. It was hard to tell him no, it was hard to resist him so it was much easier to just do all the shopping and make sure hat he ate in the end.

So up and down the aisles they went with the shopping cart. Akira had to remove several items that made it in there that had nothing to do with food. They stocked up on bread and sugar, flour and rice. All kinds of curry ingredients. All sorts of tea.

He scanned the back of the contents of items carefully before he chose them. It came down to price, size and quality. After all the cooking he had done in the café he was confident in his ability to turn anything delicious so he was not afraid of trying something new or doing something a little cheap.

He was in the fresh food aisle with Yusuke examining the vegetables trying to see how firm they were before he was aware of Yusuke at his side. He lowered the carrot to get a better look at Yusuke when he found himself being kissed.

The carrot dropped back to the food shelf as his hands found themselves in Yusuke’s hair. They slid down to his shoulder as he lost himself in the feel and taste of Yusuke. Akira caught himself rather quickly and pulled back before making sure they were completely alone in the aisle.

They were but he scolded Yusuke anyway while his face burned. “What about the cameras!” He half hissed as he looked around.

“I checked for them.” Yusuke reached past him to grab a bag of carrots. “Besides, I wanted to kiss you just now. That look of concentration is something I only really see in the other world. It’s just as hot seeing it on you as it is on ‘Joker’. Tastes the same too.”

Akira’s pounding heart could only take so much. He blinked at the cart that they had and desperately tried to remember the list he had come up with and the things he was still lacking. “Let’s finish up and go for lunch. My treat.” He could not be greedy, first feed Yusuke and supply him and then he could hope for something else.

“After we put away the food I think I’d like to try the park again. It’s a nice place for inspiration for drawing. Not very private though.” Akira had to fight back the shudder when Yusuke’s hand brushed his as a bag of tomatoes went into the car next. “I might need to clean my brushes later on.” The shudder that ran through him then he was not even able to fight.


End file.
